


A Silent Hope

by GabrielZabini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Harry Potter, Comfort, Death Eater Draco Malfoy, Developing Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 16:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielZabini/pseuds/GabrielZabini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry have a crush on Malfoy. He didn't think that he got a chance, until the night when he found Draco on the male bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Silent Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for mistakes..

Do I have a crush on Malfoy?

Harry stare at the map blankly. The name Draco Malfoy is written clearly. He is in the slytherin common room, asleep he presume.

Two years ago, not even on his wildest dreams he would think about wether he got a crush on Malfoy or not. Now, even his best friends pointed out that he talked to much about the blonde slytherin.

He knew that he is attracted to both male and female since he hit puberty, but liking Malfoy is the whole different thing. 

He knows that his heart beat a little bit faster every time the blonde pass by. He also noticed that recently he can stare at him for a long time without feeling bored. Also, he somewhat knows random fact about him because he has been listening to his conversation. Does it mean something?

Is that obsession or crush? Or is it the same thing? It could be a love potion, and he wouldn't know, for Merlin’s sake!

Harry sigh loudly and put his map aside. He fixed his position, and closed his eyes.

Maybe I do like him.

Fuck, I have a crush on Malfoy. Fuck. Bloody fucking hell! 

I have no chance on having him. He could be a death eater. He might be planning to murder me. I’m so dead. 

“FUCK!” He screamed. He turned around and buried his head on the pillow.   
“Shut up” Seamus said with a sleepy voice. 

-

The next day, he couldn't get the thought out of his mind. Every time he blinks, his mind mocked him about liking Malfoy. Reminding him how he will never have the guy, and only letting the fact slip will cause a change in his life. 

After hours full of torture, the night comes. He was walking to the common room when he saw the Draco’s name on the boys bathroom, with moaning myrtle as a company. He couldn't help but wonder what is he doing there without Crabbe and Goyle present anywhere near him. 

He was halfway to the bathroom before realising that he is not walking to the common room anymore. But he decided to carry on. 

Getting closer to the bathroom, he could hear the sobbing noise. His mind was filled with so many thought. Draco Malfoy is crying right now, and he don't know the reason, nor that he could ask him why. He can hear Myrtle trying to comfort him, and more crying noise. Before he even realised it, he made his way toward the bathroom.

Malfoy is there. Hands clenched, and his face is really pale under the full moon. He breath heavily, as Malfoy turn his back and raise his wand. His hands is halfway to grab his own wand, before he decided not to do it. 

“I’m not going to hurt you, calm down” He is surprised to hear his own voice, but of course his wand is still pointed at him.  
“What are you doing here?” Malfoy croaked, and used his other hand wiped the tears from his cheek.   
“I heard a sobbing noise, so I came to check” He lied, and step closer to him. Draco step back.  
“Go away, Potter”   
“What’s wrong? You can talk to me” He said hesitantly. Draco glared at him, but he draw back his wand.   
“I don’t need your help” He said before turning back to the sink.  
“Maybe not, I don't know what’s your problem. But you can have someone to talk to” Harry said and take two step closer to him.  
“I have friends for that”   
“But you are not talking to them about your problem” He said patiently.   
“What’s your problem? Get away from me!” He turned back to him, and glare.

Harry didn't say anything. He stood there for a few moment, watching him trying to gather himself. He noticed how he look so broken, so fragile, so upset. The painful thing is he don't know the thing that make him such a mess. Expect his speculation about him being a death eater. Which actually make sense after looking at the view in front of him

“I’m a death eater. Is that what you want to hear? Now what? You want to go to your dearest headmaster? I don't even care anymore!” Draco broke down and sobbed again as soon as he finished the sentences. Harry is frozen in place. Even after speculating about the idea, he couldn’t bear to hear the truth from his mouth. He stared at Draco, and took a step and offer him a handkerchief.   
“You don't look so happy about that” He said dully. Draco took his handkerchief, and wipe his tears.  
“Of course not. How could you be happy when your life is condemn to serve a Lord without sanity?”   
“I can help you to look for a way out” He said calmly.  
“You wouldn't be able to. Just with a touch of his wand, he could summon me anywhere”  
“I can look for something. I promise there will be something to protect you” Draco look up at him, surprised. His tone is promising. “I promise” He whisper. 

Draco didn't say anything. He sat, and lean back to the pillar. Harry sat beside him and quietly comfort him. They sat silently. None of them is speaking, but they both know that they made a silent truce. Harry couldn't help but think that maybe, just maybe he has a chance on having him.


End file.
